


Lo quiero a él

by KiraH69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, BAMF Peter, BAMF Stiles, Courting Rituals, Cultures Collide, Getting Together, M/M, Merman Peter Hale, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Octo-Stiles, Some Humor, Tentacles, Worried Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Con el asentamiento de su clan amenazado por oscuras criaturas que se arrastran desde las oscuras grietas del océano, el pueblo de Peter necesita toda la ayuda que pueda obtener. La tribu guerrera de octarianos que posee un territorio cerca del suyo podría ser parte de la respuesta... pero Peter duda que su hermana sea capaz de asegurar la alianza sin su ayuda, mucho menos cuando considera a los octarianos inferiores a los sirénidos.Peter los tiene en más estima que su hermana, pero no tenía intención de emparejarse con uno de ellos, no cuando estaba feliz por su cuenta y disfrutaba rechazando los candidatos que Talia le presentaba constantemente.Y tiene la sensación de que nadie había previsto a Stiles, su (futura) pareja, y su forma de echar abajo los planes mejor trazados.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Want That One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165209) by [Tahlruil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahlruil/pseuds/Tahlruil). 



> Esta es la traducción del fanfic que Tahlruil me dedicó por el amigo invisible. De nuevo, muchísimas gracias, lo amé.

Las alianzas son bestias complicadas en el mejor de los casos y, en parte, Peter estaba absolutamente encantado de ver a Talia luchando por forjar esta. Tras haberse atrevido a cuestionar si podría tener éxito en vincular su clan a una tribu vecina de octarianos, su querida hermana le había prohibido participar en las negociaciones con el líder. Era algo ridículo por su parte, realmente. Después de todo, no era él quien los llamaba salvajes sedientos de sangre e, incluso si lo hiciera, no lo consideraría un insulto. Peter admiraba su disposición a ir a la guerra para proteger a los suyos e incluso una pequeña tribu de guerreros feroces era capaz de destruir todo un asentamiento de sirénidos.

Con más y más criaturas oscuras arrastrándose para salir del abismo de una fosa cercana, su clan necesitaba ese tipo de agresividad de su parte.

Era por eso por lo que, por supuesto, intervendría para ayudar a Talia a asegurar la alianza, en algún momento. Una vez que su sentido común superara su orgullo y le pidiera que se uniera a ella en la mesa, Peter estaría encantado de hacerlo. Ni siquiera le haría suplicar. Mucho. Hasta que se diera por vencida, sin embargo, era mucho más divertido verla esforzarse frente al severo líder de los octarianos. A diferencia de él, Talia realmente creía que las otras especies eran salvajes, toscas e inferiores.

«Ni siquiera construyen refugios, Peter», le había dicho una vez mientras descansaba sobre una cama de coral y seda marina. «Tampoco se visten ni crean joyas, ni arte, ni música; no saben más que de guerra».

Mirando a los visitantes desde su alcoba favorita (una escondida en su mayor parte en las sombras de la que pocos se percataban), Peter se encontraba en total desacuerdo. Tal vez los adornos que llevaban los octarianos parecían a primera vista más toscos que los ornamentos relucientes que su gente elaboraba, pero, sin embargo, allí había arte. La mayoría de las piezas probablemente estaban hechas de hueso en lugar de corales y conchas, pero estaban de igual modo hábilmente talladas en interesantes formas; Peter ansiaba hacerse con el collar que el líder llevaba para poder examinarlo más de cerca. Muchos de sus visitantes llevaban púas y espinas de vivos colores de peces tropicales tejidas en sus cabellos y si no sentían la necesidad de esconder sus cuerpos tras inútiles retales de fruslería, Peter no veía nada de malo en ello.

Estaba absolutamente fascinado por los símbolos que los octarianos se habían tatuado en la piel de sus mitades humanas. Estaba seguro de que había historias tras esos tatuajes. La mayor parte de la tinta era negra, de un azul intenso o de un rojo vivo; solo unos pocos miembros tenían verdes esmeralda, rosas vibrantes o naranjas impactantes. Los miembros mayores eran los más decorados; el hombre con el que estaba lidiando Talia estaba casi cubierto por completo de la cintura hasta el cuello. Quizás los obtenían cuando se convertían en guerreros o cazadores consumados, o podían ser un derecho de paso... Peter ansiaba saber. Odiaba cuando el conocimiento se le escapaba y sabía que su hermana no haría preguntas sobre los tatuajes, no cuando eran tanto escandalosos como indecentes en la mente de la mayoría de los sirénidos en su clan.

Peter no podía esperar a que su determinación se rompiera para poder ser presentado formalmente ante los octarianos. Tenía tantas preguntas que necesitaban respuesta una vez que su alianza estuviera asegurada.

Concentrado atentamente en la discusión que se desarrollaba frente a él, Peter había estado ignorando en gran parte su entorno... así que no era de extrañar, en serio, que un ligero toque a la cara interna de su muñeca izquierda lo tomara completamente por sorpresa. Su orgullo se vería herido más tarde cuando recordara la forma en que se había sobresaltado; nadie se le había acercado tan sigilosamente en años y sin duda le iba a echar una buena reprimenda a quien le hubiera tocado sin permiso.

Excepto que cuando se giró para mirar al intruso se encontró con unos grandes ojos castaños desconocidos que casi parecían brillar. Al mismo tiempo, el toque en su muñeca se volvió más firme; no, no más firme, algo estaba succionando su piel y no era capaz de bajar la mirada a su brazo para ver qué estaba pasando. Eso significaría apartar la mirada del hermoso rostro frente a él y Peter todavía no estaba preparado para eso. Estaba demasiado interesado en admirar la pálida piel, casi nacarada, que estaba marcada por pequeños anillos rojizos que en un humano se habrían llamado lunares y, oh, eran encantadores. Peter se encontró con ganas de pasar los dedos por encima de ellos, quería trazar el modo en que desaparecían en el corto y oscuro cabello y la forma en que se deslizaban por el lado derecho del cuello del octariano.

Por el momento, solo podía dejar que sus ojos siguieran ese camino, ignorando la forma en que algo se envolvía alrededor de su muñeca para crear varios puntos más de succión. El octariano que había interrumpido su espionaje era probablemente más joven que él. Era lo suficientemente mayor como para haber sido entintado, al menos; su tatuaje era de un rojo vibrante, tan encantador contra la pálida piel que Peter anhelaba recorrer cada centímetro con sus manos. No es que hubiera mucho ya que los tatuajes del octariano se limitaban a una manga de líneas que se arremolinaban en su antebrazo izquierdo y una pieza que rodeaba su hombro derecho extendiéndose para adornar su clavícula con algunas delicadas líneas curvándose en el hueco de su garganta.

Olvídate de sus manos, Peter quería su boca en esos hermosos adornos.

Dejando que sus ojos descendieran más, se encontró igual de fascinado por las muchas piernas que poseía su nueva obsesión. Su mitad pulpo era lo opuesto a su mitad humana; la mayor parte era del mismo rojo intenso que esas deliciosas marcas en su cara y torso. Salpicando la piel (que Peter creía que se sentiría como el terciopelo que los humanos ricos llevaban) había anillos de color blanco perlado, algunos de ellos solo lo bastante grandes como para ser vistos, mientras que otros eran tan grandes como su puño.

Cuando dejó que sus ojos recorrieran la longitud de un tentáculo, Peter procesó por completo el hecho de que uno de los apéndices estaba enroscado alrededor de su muñeca. Sintió sus cejas levantarse al darse cuenta, antes de ceder a su curiosidad y torcer su mano lo suficiente como para acariciar la extremidad que lo mantenía cautivo. Tal como lo había imaginado, la superficie era aterciopelada al tacto, con un músculo firme debajo y solo un atisbo de viscosidad; no era para nada desagradable y, por la forma en que el octariano se estremecía al tocarlo, el otro hombre sentía lo mismo.

—¿Y a quién tenemos aquí?—preguntó Peter canturreando cuando el octariano se despegó para soltar su agarre. Al mirar hacia abajo, había un anillo de vívidos círculos rojos que incluso podían dejar un moretón rodeando toda su muñeca. Se veían bastante chillones, casi obscenos en su piel, y dejaron a Peter con la extraña sensación de que de alguna manera había sido reclamado. Arqueó una ceja cuando se encontró con los ojos del octariano de nuevo y se deleitó con la forma en que un rubor rojo comenzó a extenderse por su cara—. Cariño, si querías marcarme todo lo que tenías que hacer era pedirlo—añadió mientras se acercaba un poco más.

Talia estaría furiosa con él, tanto por poner en peligro la alianza como por «rebajarse» al flirtear con un octariano. A Peter no le importaba, el otro hombre era hermoso y Peter lo quería.

—Hola—respiró el octariano, retrocediendo un poco ante el avance de Peter. Sin embargo, dos de sus ocho tentáculos seguían deslizándose hacia Peter y contrayéndose; probablemente un intento abortado de agarrarlo, por lo que estaba bastante seguro de que sus avances no eran del todo no deseados—. Hey. Quiero decir, hola. Ya dije eso. Yo... No pretendía agarrarte, lo siento, solo te vi aquí mientras estaba explorando- no, no explorando porque esta es tu casa y eso sería muy grosero, estar, ya sabes, husmeando. Así que no lo estaba. Explorando. Estaba... ¿perdido? Sí. Estaba perdido. Y luego te vi y tu cola es realmente preciosa, así que quizás me distraje un poco y entonces, antes de darme cuenta, estaba aquí tocándote. Hey.

—Hola—dijo Peter, dedicándole una sonrisa que probablemente mostraba demasiados de sus dientes afilados.

El octariano creía que tenía una cola preciosa y Peter se enorgulleció al pensarlo. Era un espécimen bastante atractivo y era muy consciente de eso. Incluso con su personalidad (a la que mucha gente que no era él le echaba gran parte de culpa), Talia respondía constantemente a las solicitudes de otros sirénidos que querían emparejarse con él. El azul eléctrico de sus ojos era el mismo que el de su cola y sus marcas se asemejaban a las de un pez mandarín: de color amarillo brillante cerca de su cintura y cambiando a un naranja vívido según sus escamas descendían hacia sus aletas. Era muy hermosa y pasaba una considerable cantidad de tiempo acicalando sus escamas hasta que brillaban. Peter también se enorgullecía del resto de su apariencia y, aunque la modestia era buena y todo eso, también creía en ser sincero. Era deslumbrante y le alegraba que el hermoso octariano se hubiera dado cuenta.

—Hey—Peter reprimió una carcajada ante el nuevo saludo sin aliento; no quería que el octariano pensara que se estaba burlando de él.

—Ahora que nos hemos saludado varias veces, probemos algo nuevo. Puedes llamarme Peter y si tienes tanta curiosidad por cómo vive mi gente, estaría encantado de ofrecerte una visita guiada. Podemos comenzar aquí y, si tú quieres, terminar en mi habitación—el octariano emitió un sonido que no era del todo un grito, retrocediendo con más fuerza de la que había usando antes. Se las arregló para chocar contra una pared y mantuvo la espalda pegada contra ella, mirando a Peter con esos preciosos ojos castaños.

—Eso. Eso sería... No creo...—el octariano tragó saliva, atrayendo la atención de Peter a su cuello; ya era bonito, pero la pálida y esbelta longitud se vería incluso mejor decorada con las marcas de mordisco de Peter—. Soy Stiles—dijo, sin llegar a retroceder cuando Peter se acercó de nuevo. Sin querer acorralar a... Stiles para que no se sintiera amenazado, Peter se detuvo a un brazo de distancia. Fue difícil no sonreír cuando la punta de uno de los tentáculos de Stiles comenzó a acariciarle ligeramente el costado, moviéndose entre la piel y las escamas y haciendo que escalofríos de puro placer descendieran por la columna de Peter—. No es... Mi madre era de una tribu que vivía en diferentes aguas y el nombre que me dio es... la mayoría no puede... así que Stiles está bien. Creo que mi padre me mataría si aceptara ir a tu habitación, así que... No es que quisiera ir incluso si no se enfadara; no es que no quiera, exactamente, pero. ¿Siento haberte agarrado?

—No te disculpes por eso—le dijo Peter con una sonrisa, levantando su muñeca para que Stiles la inspeccionara—. Te ves bien en mí, cariño.

Los preciosos ojos de Stiles se movieron de los ojos de Peter a su muñeca y viceversa varias veces, abriendo la boca un poco en una expresión que Peter no podía interpretar.

—Sí—susurró finalmente, sonando desarmado—. ¡Quiero decir! Uh. No debería haber hecho eso. Probablemente—un segundo tentáculo se había unido al primero en el lado opuesto de Peter y este se negaba a atraer la atención a los suaves y exploratorios toques; se sentía demasiado placentero. Sin embargo, eso le hizo querer más, le hizo desear que Stiles envolviera todos esos tentáculos a su alrededor y dejara marcas por toda su piel—. Mi padre seguramente se preguntará dónde estoy. Probablemente debería... ir y unirme a las negociaciones antes de que se den cuenta de que me escabullí. No iba a hacer nada, solo quería observar—añadió apresuradamente, quizás dándose cuenta de lo mal que podía parecer que un miembro de un grupo diplomático se escabullera sin supervisión para «explorar».

—Si Talia dice algo, dile que respondo por ti—dijo Peter, encogiéndose de hombros. Era un riesgo, pero uno que estaba dispuesto a correr si le mantenía en buenos términos con Stiles. Si al mismo tiempo cabreaba a su hermana, no era más que un extra—. Sin embargo, me temo que no puedo ayudarte con tu padre.

—...Cierto. Vale. Tengo que irme ahora.

—Por supuesto.

—Quiero decir, realmente tengo que irme.

—No te estoy deteniendo—señaló Peter, rompiendo su regla y colocando cuidadosamente los dedos de cada mano sobre los tentáculos que estaban tocando sus costados. Le encantó la forma en que Stiles se estremeció cuando deslizó los dedos hacia arriba, pero no intentó sujetarlo cuando Stiles apartó los tentáculos—. Si tienes que irte, cariño, no me atrevería a retenerte.

—Cierto. Voy a, uhm. Irme, entonces—repitió Stiles, comenzando a abrirse camino a lo largo de la pared, alejándose de Peter. Fiel a su palabra, Peter se quedó donde estaba... pero probablemente no podía ocultar el interés que sentía. Los ojos de Stiles nunca lo abandonaron mientras se alejaba; el octariano llegó al extremo de nadar por el pasillo hacia atrás para no tener que apartar la mirada. Justo antes de doblar la esquina, Stiles hizo una pausa y tragó saliva de nuevo—. ¿Podría, tal vez... si no estás ocupado... quizás podría verte de nuevo? ¿Más tarde? Si mi padre, ya sabes. No me mata. Seguramente aún no debería ir a tu habitación, pero podrías quizás, uhm. Enseñarme el resto de las cosas por aquí. Para no tener que explorar por mi cuenta.

—Me encantaría, Stiles. ¿Qué te parece si vengo a buscarte por la mañana? Te aseguro que el tiempo que pases conmigo será mucho más agradable que cualquier entretenimiento sin sentido que hayan preparado para tu grupo mañana.

—Estoy seguro de que encontraré el tiempo que pase contigo muy placentero—dijo Stiles antes de volver a ponerse de ese encantador tono rojo—. Entonces... ¿entonces te veré mañana? Oh, ¿pero no te meterás en problemas? Se supone que no debo deambular sin el permiso de Talia.

—Deja que yo me preocupe de Talia—respondió Peter, satisfecho de haber encontrado a alguien dispuesto a utilizar el nombre de su hermana en lugar de su título—. Tan solo espérame mañana por la mañana y allí estaré.

—...Muy bien. Entonces te veré mañana, Peter.

—Hasta mañana.

—Cierto. Adiós.

—Adiós por ahora.

—Mmm. Adiós—Stiles se detuvo de nuevo, agarrando con una mano humana el borde de la entrada—...adiós.

Incluso una vez que se apresuró a desaparecer de su vista, Peter se quedó justo donde estaba, mirando hacia el pasillo con la mirada perdida. Stiles era hermoso y había habido un destello de inteligencia en sus ojos a pesar de la forma en que había balbuceado sin pensar. Si las cosas iban bien durante la visita que había ofrecido, tal vez Peter podría resolver el problema de la alianza de Talia y conseguirse una encantadora pareja de un plumazo.

Sin duda, era algo que valía la pena considerar. Talia odiaría la idea y quién sabe cómo se lo tomaría la delegación de octarianos, por no mencionar a la familia de Stiles, pero su hermana llevaba bastante tiempo detrás de él para que se estableciera y eligiera una pareja, por lo que apenas podía quejarse. Con suerte, su posición como la mano izquierda de Talia sería suficiente para impresionar a la familia de Stiles y obtener su permiso. Siempre y cuando el día siguiente no terminara en completo desastre, realmente era una idea con mucho mérito.

Si lograba convencer a Stiles de ello, Peter sería capaz de poner sus manos y su boca sobre él de la manera en que quería... y con un poco de estímulo probablemente lograría que Stiles marcara a fondo su piel. Mirando su muñeca izquierda, Peter sintió calor enroscándose en su cuerpo ante el anillo de círculos rojos que Stiles había dejado atrás. Realmente le sentaban bien y Peter no podía esperar a conseguir más.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Peter contempló el trío de peces muertos y destripados que había en el suelo frente a su suite. Estaban unidos con una espina roja brillante de otro pez y entre cada uno había una cuenta tallada hecha de hueso. No tenía idea de qué se suponía que debía hacer exactamente con el... ¿regalo? ¿Advertencia? ¿Amenaza? No había nadie esperando para decirle qué ostras se suponía que era o por qué alguien lo había tirado frente a su puerta, pero parecía haber supuesto un gran esfuerzo y consideración, así que con un suspiro recogió el regalo y lo llevó a su habitación para una inspección más detallada.

Por las cuentas, estaba casi seguro de que venía de uno de los octarianos. Quizá Stiles sería capaz de decirle su objetivo.

Recordando su tarea autoimpuesta, Peter sonrió y se miró la muñeca izquierda. Había estado en lo cierto y algunas de las marcas que Stiles había dejado con sus ventosas se habían amoratado, aún claramente visibles en su piel. Satisfecho por ello, Peter encontró un brazalete que podía poner justo debajo de las marcas, esperando que llamaran la atención. Solo para asegurarse, se tomó el tiempo de utilizar las tintas que su clan empleaba para pintarse la piel; compradas a humanos, estaban hechizadas para resistir el agua y se llevaban principalmente para ocasiones especiales. Casi nunca las utilizaba, pero esa mañana se sentía bien decorar el dorso de su mano y llevar líneas que se arremolinan hasta su muñeca. Replicó los tatuajes que había visto en Stiles lo mejor que pudo recordarlos, esperando que el octariano apreciara el gesto.

Con todo, esperaba atraer todas las miradas a las marcas en su muñeca y estaba seguro de que se pavonearía cada vez que lo notara. Sonrió observando la marca, satisfecho de sí mismo, y después nadó hacia los aposentos de los visitantes con poderosos golpes de cola. Ignoró a todos con los que se cruzó, aunque inclinó la cabeza cuando pasó junto a Derek y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a Cora. Afortunadamente, pudo evitar por completo a Talia y pronto llegó a la suite que Stiles compartía con sus compañeros. Peter se preguntó brevemente por qué Stiles había venido con ellos; era claramente el más joven de la delegación y, aunque era hermoso, dudaba de que eso fuera una razón para llevarlo con ellos.

Sin embargo, lo apartó de su mente cuando llamó a la puerta con la intención de disfrutar de su tiempo con Stiles. Antes de que su puño conectara con la puerta por tercera vez, esta se abrió de golpe casi violentamente y estuvo a punto de golpear al objeto de su afecto. Se detuvo justo a tiempo, giró la mano y abrió el puño, convirtiendo el gesto en uno con el que podía tomar suavemente la mandíbula de Stiles.

—Buenos días—saludó con una sonrisa, pasando el pulgar por la mejilla de Stiles.

—Buenos días—repitió Stiles con los ojos muy abiertos y la piel ruborizándose de un dulce rojo—. No estaba seguro... de si vendrías.

—¿No creíste que lo haría? Me hieres. Como no nos conocemos muy bien, te perdonaré solo por esta vez, pero, Stiles, cuando digo que haré algo, siempre lo cumplo—se le ocurrió una idea y se acercó un poco más al octariano, haciendo todo lo posible por contener su contento—. ¿Me dejaste un regalo esta mañana, cariño? ¿Por eso pensaste que no vendría?

—...quizás.

—Las cuentas eran preciosas—dijo mientras buscaba en los ojos de Stiles.

—Las hice cuando era más joven—Stiles respondió rápidamente con una sonrisa flotando en sus labios mientras un tentáculo se acercaba a Peter. Si el sirénido empujó el apéndice con su brazo derecho para alentar al tentáculo a envolverlo, eso era asunto exclusivamente suyo. Bueno, también era asunto de Stiles, especialmente ya que el tentáculo lo envolvió sin titubear, las ventosas moviéndose sobre su piel casi como si lo estuvieran saboreando—. Todos tenemos que hacer al menos dos juegos, ese era mi segundo. No son... no son tan buenas como las que te habría dado mi amigo Scott, pero-

—No quiero ninguna cuenta de Scott, Stiles, sin importar lo bonitas que sean. Las tuyas me van perfectas—otro rubor se extendió sobre sus pálidas mejillas y Peter no pudo evitar seguirlo con el pulgar antes de deslizar su mano hacia abajo para tomar el costado de su cuello en su lugar. El movimiento atrajo la atención de Stiles hacia la muñeca de Peter y este vio el momento en que Stiles se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho para llamar la atención sobre las marcas que habían quedado allí.

—Peter—dijo con voz ahogada—. Tú... eso es...

—Te lo dije, me gusta la forma en que te ves en mí—respondió Peter encogiéndose de hombros—. Quiero que todos los demás vean lo hermosa que haces que se vea mi piel—Stiles emitió un sonido que era casi un chillido, luego pareció recuperarse—. ¿No debería haberlo hecho?—se preguntó, dándose cuenta por primera vez de que podría haber cruzado una línea que la gente de Stiles consideraba importante. Una cosa era burlarse del decoro de los sirénidos y otra muy distinta era ofender a la gente de su potencial pareja antes de comprometerse el uno al otro—. Puedo lavar la tinta si-

—¡No! Quiero decir... no. Está... bien. Mejor que bien. Genial. Es... tan genial. Es solo difícil de saber... Esto sería más fácil si estuviéramos en mi territorio. Me aseguré de que estaba bien matar esos peces, pero-

—Querido, si estás intentando cortejarme te doy permiso para matar cualquier cosa que necesites, pero primero...—Peter cuidadosamente se apartó, asegurándose de ser gentil con el tentáculo envuelto alrededor de su antebrazo derecho. Cuando lo hizo, habían quedado marcas, aunque no eran tan oscuras o satisfactorias como las que decoraban su muñeca. Ocultando rápidamente su desilusión, Peter hizo una reverencia como había visto hacer a los humanos y le ofreció a Stiles su brazo—. Creo que te debo una visita guiada. Pasa el día conmigo.

Stiles sonrió y tomó su brazo, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta tras de sí cuando se marchaban. Casi de inmediato, el octariano se lanzó a una serie de preguntas rápidas sobre los sirénidos, el hogar de Peter y el propio Peter. Sus preguntas eran tan encantadoras como el propio Stiles, mostrando una gran cantidad de inteligencia e ingenio. Cuando no estaba sonrojado y tartamudeando debido a sus flirteos, Stiles también era excelente respondiendo al mordaz sarcasmo de Peter en igual medida.

Peter era lo bastante sirénido como para admitir que estaba embelesado. Incluso si Talia lo prohibiera, incluso si no ayudara a asegurar la alianza, iba a tener a Stiles como su pareja. Habían pasado todo el día juntos y Peter no se había aburrido ni un solo momento. Mejor aún, los tentáculos de Stiles y sus ventosas habían seguido explorándolo ligera pero constantemente, moviéndose sobre sus escamas y su piel en igual medida. Era raro que lo tocaran en su vida cotidiana, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo extrañaba hasta Stiles.

Tenía la sensación de que estaría diciendo eso sobre muchas cosas en el futuro.

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


Mucho antes de que Peter comenzara el día siguiente, fue arrancado de sus sueños por el sonido de alguien golpeando atronadoramente en su puerta. Sin duda sería su hermana, viniendo para arruinar su felicidad del día anterior, así que no se apresuró precisamente a responder... y se sorprendió por completo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe antes de llegar. Antes de que su cerebro aletargado por el sueño pudiera procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, cada uno de sus brazos estaba sujeto por una serie de tentáculos, ninguno de los cuales pertenecía a Stiles, lo cual Peter encontró intolerable.

—¿Qué significa esto?—gritó, sacudiendo la cola y revelando su agitación. Le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad evitar luchar contra sus captores de inmediato; en cambio, forzó al resto de su cuerpo a relajarse. Si pensaban que se estaba sometiendo, podría resultar más fácil escapar de su control si realmente lo necesitaba.

El líder de los octarianos – John, Talia le había dicho que su nombre era John – ya no parecía severo y noble. En vez de eso, el miedo y la ira se mezclaban en su expresión, mientras que ondas de un amarillo brillante recorrían su cuerpo normalmente bronceado. El vívido color de advertencia hizo que los brillantes anillos azules del octariano destacaran aún más y Peter estuvo seguro de que John estaba pendiendo de un hilo.

—¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?!—John era incluso más ruidoso de lo que había sido Peter, con los puños humanos apretándose y soltándose a los lados. Al igual que con Peter, la parte inferior de su cuerpo era una indicación aún más clara de lo enojado que estaba, los tentáculos se enroscaban en sí mismos antes de arremeter; si uno lograba golpearlo, no tenía ninguna duda de que sería extremadamente doloroso. Cuando las palabras del octariano penetraron, Peter se encontró perdido. ¿John tenía un hijo? ¿Un hijo al que había traído a la reunión? No lo había sabido, no sabía por qué pensaban que sabía algo sobre...—. ¡¿Dónde está Stiles?!

Mierda.

—¿Qué quiere decir con que dónde está? ¿Ha pasado algo?—Peter intentó avanzar, pero los otros dos octarianos lo sostuvieron rápidamente. Ni siquiera intentó evitar gruñir al de su izquierda, pero incluso la forma en que el otro se encogió no fue suficiente para apaciguarlo—. Anoche lo dejé en los cuartos de invitados. Se supone que iba a verlo hoy más tarde.

John frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Peter, pero tras unos momentos agitó una mano y Peter fue liberado. Odiaba las ligeras marcas de succión que le quedaron en la piel y más les valía a los dos octarianos rezar para que desaparecieran antes de volver a ver a Stiles. Si su futura pareja sospechaba de algún tipo de infidelidad, Peter los destriparía a ambos.

—Cuando desperté esta mañana ya no estaba—dijo John, comenzando a moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás en el agua, apenas controlando los tentáculos—. Pensaba... Esperaba que se hubiera escapado para estar con el sirénido del que estuvo hablando tan entusiasmado. Te dio peces y cuentas—agregó John en un murmullo, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Estaba seguro de que él... ¿Realmente no lo has visto?

—No—respondió Peter brevemente, negándose a preocuparse por el momento. Necesitaba mantenerse tan calmado y concentrado como pudiera; cedería ante el impulso de preocuparse y volverse histérico una vez que encontraran a Stiles. Después besaría al octariano hasta dejarlo sin sentido o lo estrangularía, lo que fuera más apropiado—. ¿Se lo ha dicho a mi hermana? Talia podría-

—¿Eres el hermano de Talia?

—Y usted es el padre de Stiles—Peter sabía que su voz fue brusca, pero no había forma de evitarlo. Mientras hablaba, se dirigió hacia su puerta con ganas de poner en marcha un plan para encontrar a Stiles—. Claramente hay cosas de las que deberíamos haber hablado, pero ahora no es el momento. ¿No tiene ni idea de a dónde podría haber ido?

—No.

Peter no le gruñó al padre de Stiles, pero estuvo cerca. ¿Cómo podía haber perdido a Stiles? Se negó a hablar con el octariano mientras se movían, demasiado ocupado tratando de armar un plan de acción. No quería llamar la atención de todo su clan, no con una alianza y con Stiles en juego. Había algunos sirénidos sobre los que no podía estar seguro de que no reaccionarían de forma exagerada; decidirían que Stiles era un espía de algún tipo y podrían herir al octariano que quería tomar como su pareja. Habría que decírselo a Talia, desafortunadamente, y luego ella metería la nariz en su cortejo, lo que no le apetecía para nada. Aún así, todos los guerreros en los que sí confiaba para llevar a cabo la tarea de buscar a su pareja en serio respondían ante ella o ante su sobrino.

Lo que significaba que tendría que involucrar a Derek, lo que intrigaría a Cora y a Laura, y pronto la totalidad de su entrometida e irritante familia estaría involucrada. Maravilloso.

A pesar de la reticencia que sentía, Peter envió al primer sirénido con el que se cruzó para que llevara de inmediato a su sobrino a las habitaciones de Talia. John le frunció el ceño y Peter contuvo una mueca de desprecio a cambio. Necesitaba llevarse bien con la familia de Stiles, especialmente porque su cortejo aún no se había completado. Más allá de eso, el octariano parecía estar conteniéndose por un hilo muy fino y no tenía ninguna duda de que John no tendría problemas en arremeter con su enfado. Era un rasgo que admiraba en su gente, tanto como Talia lo encontraba desagradable.

No se había preguntado si la alianza era realmente una buena idea por su propio bien.

Para cuando Peter y su escolta octariana llegaron a las habitaciones de su hermana, Derek estaba merodeando por la puerta. Sus densas cejas estaban fruncidas, aunque arqueó una en una pregunta silenciosa una vez que vio a Peter. Las cejas de su sobrino decían más de lo que el querido chico lograba con su boca.

—Mi hijo ha desaparecido—espetó John en lugar de dejar que Peter respondiera—. Si descubro que vuestra gente sabe dónde está-

—Puedo asegurarle que no tuvimos nada que ver con eso—interrumpió Peter con su voz de «soy muy diplomático»—. Si incluso un indicio de algo así hubiera llegado a mis oídos, habría matado al que susurrara. ¡Talia!—llamó mientras abría las puertas de su habitación; ella sabría que estaban allí y no era el momento para ceremonias.

Su hermana estaba frunciendo el ceño mientras nadaba hacia él, con el pelo aún revuelto por el sueño y ninguna de sus galas usuales puestas.

—Peter. ¿Qué significa esto?

—Stiles, mi hijo, ha desaparecido—respondió John de nuevo, comenzando a volverse silencioso en su enfado. Eso le preocupaba a Peter y esperaba que esto no acabara en un incidente diplomático. A pesar de que Talia y la mayoría de su clan los consideraban salvajes, Peter dudaba que pudieran oponerse a los octarianos si encontraban una razón para ir a la guerra—. Quiero que lo encuentren y quiero una explicación. Me aseguraste que estaríamos seguros aquí, que nadie actuaría contra nosotros-

—Ninguno de los míos ha tenido nada que ver con esto—interrumpió Talia, y otro baño de violento color amarillo recorrió la parte inferior del cuerpo de John. Peter pensó que si le interrumpían de nuevo, el octariano iba a causar daños—. ¿Peter, por qué estás tú aquí?

—Al parecer, Stiles ha comenzado un cortejo con tu hermano—dijo John, conciso y al grano—. Había... esperado—continuó, aunque la mueca que acompañó la palabra indicaba que había sentido algo completamente diferente—que los encontraría juntos en la habitación de Peter. En cambio, mi hijo ha desaparecido y exijo tu ayuda para encontrarlo.

—Peter, tú...—Talia se detuvo y le lanzó una mirada que significaba problemas más tarde, mientras que Derek parecía casi felizmente sorprendido. Era extraño ver su rostro sin una mirada ceñuda—. Me disculpo, John. Ahora no es el momento. Por supuesto que te ayudaremos. Supongo que tienes una idea de por dónde empezar, Peter.

—Solo a quién deberíamos enviar. Si la noticia se propaga, podemos perder el control de la situación. Derek, apreciaría que me prestaras a Boyd, Isaac y Erica. Tan solo recuérdale a Erica que mantenga la boca cerrada por ahora. Y, Talia, creo que deberíamos usar tu guardia de honor; morirían antes de traicionar tu confianza. ¿Dijo Stiles algo anoche que diera alguna pista sobre dónde podría estar?

—No. No hablaba más que de ti y de cómo deseaba haber podido encontrar algo más impresionante que ofrecerte que simples peces.

—Me gustaron los peces—replicó Peter, frunciendo el ceño ante la aparente inseguridad de su pareja—. Logró atrapar mis favoritos—Peter había planeado prepararles a ambos una comida para el almuerzo usando el regalo, uno de los primeros pasos en el cortejo de su propia gente. Si Stiles no lograba volver a él antes de la comida del mediodía, Peter iba a estar bastante molesto con él.

—Stiles se preocupa—dijo John, sonando tanto afectuoso como exasperado—. Si nadie lo secuestró, estoy seguro de que después de que os separarais se convenció a sí mismo de que considerabas su ofrenda insuficiente. Una vez que se le mete algo en la cabeza... bueno. Es posible que se las haya arreglado para escabullirse—concedió John, viéndose descontento ante la admisión de que no había habido ningún mal por parte de los sirénidos.

—Disculpe—la voz de Derek fue inesperada, lo que significaba que probablemente era algo importante. Peter se volvió hacia él e hizo un gesto para que continuara y su sobrino lo hizo con las cejas fruncidas—, pero no sé mucho de sus rituales. ¿Stiles necesita cazar algo para ofrecérselo a Peter para el primer paso del cortejo?

—Por así decirlo. Por lo general, tratamos de cazar a la criatura más peligrosa para demostrar que somos capaces de proteger a nuestras parejas y a todos los niños que lleguen de la unión. Sin embargo, si estamos en una zona donde eso es imposible o si un octariano es un mal cazador, pueden optar por cazar un animal de presa en su lugar para demostrar que aun así pueden proveer.

—Stiles estaba decepcionado de que solo pudiera darme peces—recordó Peter de repente—. Le preocupaba cazar cosas que no debía en nuestro territorio. Yo... le di permiso para matar cualquier cosa que necesitara. Estaba bromeando, pero...

—Vaya... joder—dijo John en voz baja, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Así que probablemente salió de caza, solo, en territorio desconocido buscando algo peligroso. Maravilloso.

—Creo que... podría ser peor—murmuró Derek, reacio como siempre a hablar—. Stiles es... él es el que tiene las marcas rojas en su mitad humana, ¿no?—Peter vio solo una pizca de tizne rojo en las mejillas de su sobrino y ni siquiera intentó evitar gruñir. Derek tan solo puso los ojos en blanco, juntando aún más las cejas—. Estuve hablando con Cora y Boyd sobre el reciente aumento de las invasiones de las criaturas del abismo. Puede que él... escuchara. Si está tan decidido a impresionar al tío Peter...

El pavor lo inundó, volviendo sus partes humanas frías como el océano Ártico. Incluso el más pequeño de los seres infernales era monstruoso y enfrentarse sin ayuda a uno era similar al suicidio. Si Stiles se encontraba con una de las criaturas más grandes y peligrosas... Peter se impulsó hacia atrás hasta que golpeó la pared, usándola para sostenerse mientras intentaba pensar. John tenía una oleada tras otra de ondas amarillas sobre sus tentáculos, mientras que los otros dos octarianos también cambiaban de color. John y Talia estaban gritando órdenes a su respectiva gente, mientras que Derek se fue para buscar a Boyd, Isaac y Erica. Al salir se tomó un momento para detenerse al lado de Peter y darle un apretón firme y tranquilizador en el hombro.

Su pareja estaba allí fuera, cazando monstruos nacidos de la oscuridad y las pesadillas, y lo estaba haciendo para impresionarlo. Peter iba a estrangular a ese idiota una vez que regresara, decidió mientras que todos menos él y su hermana salían de la sala. No mataría a Stiles, porque muchos de los preparativos que había hecho para engañar a la muerte funcionarían solo para él, pero podría lisiar al octariano. Su estúpida e imprudente pareja no merecía nada menos y si se lastimaba durante este ridículo intento de ganar su mano, Peter lo haría arrastrarse por su perdón.

Bueno, después de cuidarlo hasta que recuperara la salud. Gritarle y estrangularlo sería mucho menos satisfactorio si Stiles ya estaba herido.

Decidiendo que ya llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo débil, Peter tomó aliento y se recompuso. Sin embargo, casi tan pronto como dejó el soporte de la pared, Talia estaba sobre él.

—¿Un octariano, Peter? ¿En serio? Te he traído sirénido tras sirénido, unos que eran dotados, refinados y hermosos. ¡Algunos de clanes aún más ricos que los nuestros! Y rechazaste a cada uno de ellos-

—Eran aburridos—respondió Peter, entrecerrando los ojos en una advertencia que casi seguramente Talia ignoraría—. La mayoría de ellos también eran estúpidos o complacientes. Stiles es mucho más hermoso que cualquiera de ellos y su mente es absolutamente fascinante. Así que no, no un octariano, quiero a Stiles. No sé por qué te irrita tanto, hermana—continuó con un gruñido cuando Talia abrió la boca para discutir—. Esto probablemente te ayudará a conseguir tu alianza; sin embargo, no tenía idea de que Stiles fuera el hijo de John. Aunque me había preguntado por qué alguien tan joven se había unido a la delegación... pero nada de eso importa. No hasta encontrarlo y traerlo a salvo aquí donde pueda lisiarlo yo mismo.

—Hump. Llamas estúpida a nuestra gente. Al menos ninguno de nosotros sería tan tonto como para-

—Si fuera tú me pensaría muy, muy cuidadosamente las palabras que salen de tu boca, querida hermana. Stiles será mi pareja, siempre que John no lo prohíba. Si crees que voy a dejar que tú o cualquier otro hable mal de él...—Peter lo dejó ahí y le dedicó una sonrisa que le hizo temblar y retroceder tan solo un poco—. Tu posición no significa nada cuando se trata de él. Si no puedes mantener tu lengua educada, estaré feliz de arrancártela.

Con eso, salió de sus aposentos, dirigiéndose a los suyos propios tan rápido como pudo sin despertar sospechas. Una vez que llegó allí, fue directamente a por su armadura; no tenía intención de quedarse en casa moviendo las aletas mientras otros buscaban a su pareja. Su pechera había sido hecha con las escamas de los mismos monstruos que Stiles había ido a cazar, entregadas a un maestro herrero en la superficie para que las convirtiera en una obra de arte protectora.

Era casi impenetrable, negra con un brillo de colores que bailaba sobre la superficie como el aceite sobre el agua. Incluía una hombrera que cubría su hombro izquierdo en la forma de un leviatán, con sus ojos hechos de joyas que eran del mismo color que los ojos de Peter. Las piezas protectoras que colocó sobre sus antebrazos eran mucho menos intrincadas y mucho más flexibles, dándole la destreza que necesitaba para empuñar las dagas que prefería. Tan pronto como el cinturón que sostenía seis de ellas estuvo amarrado a su cintura, Peter se marchó, dirigiéndose al lugar donde todos habían acordado encontrarse.

Si Talia o John creían que iban a mantenerlo fuera de esto, apuñalaría primero y pediría «permiso» después.

Afortunadamente, el padre de Stiles no hizo tal cosa. De hecho, él y los otros octarianos que lo acompañaban estaban equipados de una forma muy parecida a la de Peter, aunque su arma de elección era una lanza. Cuando vio acercarse a Peter, algo parecido al respeto y aceptación cruzó su rostro, y el asentimiento que le ofreció fue de aprobación. Peter sabía que muchos otros habitantes bajo el agua consideraban a su pueblo blando y no estaban del todo equivocados. Sin embargo, se alegraba de demostrar que no todos los sirénidos estaban contentos con quedarse en sus refugios y dejar que otros los protegieran.

Una vez que Derek se les unió con sus tres subordinados y la guardia de honor de Talia, hablaron brevemente para trazar un plan. Peter terminó al «mando» de dos octarianos y Erica; se había decidido que dividirse en grupos que incluyeran a ambos pueblos era la mejor opción. Los octarianos estaban más curtidos en la batalla, mientras que los sirénidos conocían su territorio y las mejores formas de luchar contra las bestias que surgían de las profundidades más oscuras. Con suerte los grupos mixtos serían capaces de cubrir más terreno y regresar de manera segura.

Cuando salieron de su refugio, Peter juró una vez más que nunca le perdonaría a Stiles si se lastimaba. Después de todo, Peter ya estaba impresionado, ya estaba decidido a hacer a Stiles suyo. No había nada que pudiera hacerle cambiar de opinión... ni siquiera darse cuenta de que su pareja era un poco estúpida.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Peter no fue quien encontró a Stiles.

Erica y los octarianos –Jordan y Liam– lo habían hecho bien a pesar de eso. Se encontraron con algunas pequeñas amenazas y las superaron con nada más que unos mínimos cortes y hematomas. Los octarianos le habían impresionado bastante y le había complacido la forma en que Erica estaba completamente dispuesta a trabajar con ellos, adaptando su forma de luchar para acomodar y complementar sus propios estilos. En la mente de Peter eso había reforzado los beneficios de la alianza y si su hermana encontraba la forma de arruinarla, iba a considerar seriamente un golpe de Estado.

Uno de los últimos obstáculos que enfrentaron fue un tiburón hembra. Envejecida y marcada por una vida bien vivida, no dejaría de atacar hasta que Peter finalmente terminara con su dolor. Había recibido algunos buenos golpes de su cola y sus costillas se sentían magulladas y sensibles mientras los cuatro trabajaban juntos para llevar el cuerpo a casa. Si bien su clan no solía buscar tiburones, proporcionaría bastante comida, junto con dientes y otras cosas que podrían utilizar. Habría sido un desperdicio dejar que el cuerpo se pudriera en el agua y llevaban fuera el tiempo suficiente como para pensar que era mejor regresar para ver si algo había cambiado.

Al llegar a la pared exterior del asentamiento, sin embargo, vio que su captura no iba a ser la gran noticia del día.

Alguien había matado a un druaqon. Aunque ni de lejos eran las criaturas oscuras más grandes, seguían siendo agresivos y difíciles de derribar sin un plan sólido y, preferiblemente, al menos tres sirénidos. Sin embargo, Peter dudaba mucho de que ningún sirénido hubiera participado en el asesinato de esta bestia en particular. No con Stiles erguido orgulloso a su lado, una lanza goteando con icor negro en su mano; parte de ello también estaba untado en sus brazos y en una larga línea por su espalda. En esa misma línea había grandes ronchas donde la criatura había alcanzado a Stiles. Peter sabía por experiencia que eran dolorosas y tenía toda la intención de sentar a su estúpida pareja tan pronto como fuera posible para poder cuidar de ellas.

—¿Erica?—murmuró, con los ojos fijos en el maravillosamente estúpido octariano con el que había planeado totalmente entrelazar su vida—. ¿Podrías ir a ver a Deaton y asegurarte de que se está preparando un lote del antídoto para el veneno de druaqon? Si nadie ha tenido el cerebro para solicitarlo antes de que yo llegara, que comience uno.

—Así que esa es tu pareja, ¿eh?—le dijo ella, una voz cargada de interés y sugerencia—. Puedo ver por qué te gusta tanto, Peter—cuando él la miró inclinado la cabeza, ella estaba sonriendo. Tan pronto como gruñó, la muy descarada le guiñó un ojo y luego se dirigió a ver a Deaton como le había pedido.

—Mocosa—murmuró antes de mirar a sus ayudantes octarianos—. Podemos dejar el tiburón aquí; los cocineros vendrán a recuperar la carne. Creo que será mejor que vayamos a ver cuántos problemas tiene mi pareja.

—Vosotros dos ni siquiera estáis-

—Cállate—interrumpió Jordan antes de que Peter pudiera, dándole un codazo a Liam en el estómago mientras hablaba—. Stiles fue y mató a un monstruo para él y Peter estaba listo para matar a uno para mantener a salvo a Stiles. Tengo la sensación de que si John o Talia intentan ponerse en medio de esta relación, serán ellos los que terminarán retrocediendo.

—Por supuesto que sí—dijo Peter con una sonrisa, decidiendo que le gustaba Jordan, pero que felizmente apuñalaría a Liam unas cuantas veces (aunque en lugares no fatales, ya que le había ido bien contra el tiburón)—. Mi hermana sabe que no debe interponerse en mi camino cuando deseo algo... y ahora mismo deseo mucho a Stiles—los octarianos eran más fuertes, pero los sirénidos eran más rápidos. Era fácil acelerar un poco y dejar a sus compañeros temporales atrás.

Tan pronto como estuvo lo bastante cerca para oír, pudo escuchar a John gritándole a Stiles. Debajo de la ira había una capa de miedo y solo un toque de orgullo; Peter esperaba que Stiles se tomara en serio las tres emociones. Siendo honesto consigo mismo, también estaba un poco molesto porque fuera John quien estaba gritando en lugar de él. Nada entre él y Stiles era oficial, como Liam le había recordado, por lo que no tenía ningún derecho a ser él quien gritara. Había sentido miedo por su pareja y estaba enfadado porque Stiles había ido a cazar tan tontamente por su cuenta; quería ser él quien amenazaba con retorcerle el cuello, pero su padre todavía tenía los primeros derechos al respecto, desafortunadamente, así que Peter supuso que por ahora sería la pareja comprensiva y guardaría las reprimendas para más tarde, cuando estuvieran solos.

Con ese espíritu, Peter se deslizó hasta el costado de Stiles desde atrás, extendiendo la mano sobre la parte inferior de su espalda donde no había ronchas. Stiles, que había estado mirando desafiante a su padre, se sobresaltó y miró a Peter. Al instante su expresión se fundió en una de orgullo y placer, y repentinamente le resultó difícil estar tan enfadado con el chico.

—Encontré algo mejor que peces—declaró, señalando con la mano al druaqon muerto—. Se supone que debo darte otro juego de cuentas ya que mi primera ofrenda fue indigna-

—No lo fue—interrumpió Peter, ofendido en nombre de su pareja—. Estaba totalmente feliz de aceptar esos peces, Stiles. Había planeado usarlos para hacernos a los dos una comida como mi primer regalo de cortejo, pero creo que eso se ha arruinado—la cara de Stiles decayó y la orgullosa pose de sus hombros se desplomó. Peter se dijo a sí mismo que debía permanecer firme, tenía una reputación que mantener y no se podía permitir que todos los sirénidos reunidos vieran con qué facilidad Stiles lo tenía bailando en la palma de su mano—. Espero que aceptes el tiburón que maté con la ayuda de dos de tus compañeros y uno de los míos.

Ahí. Eso no era demasiado blando para él, pero aun así devolvió algo de luz a los ojos de Stiles.

—¿Mataste a un tiburón por mí?

—Mm. Bueno, lo maté mientras buscaba en el océano a mi prometido, que desapareció sin dejar rastro, sin decirle a nadie cuál era su destino. Durante ese intento bastante frenético de encontrarlo-

—Ya lo pillo, Peter.

—Oh, lo dudo mucho. De todos modos, cazamos el tiburón durante un esfuerzo por protegerte y puedo preparar con él una comida igual de buena en lugar de con tus peces. Tampoco necesito otro conjunto de cuentas, Stiles—dijo mientras se inclinaba para rozar su mejilla casualmente sobre la mandíbula de Stiles. Peter se sintió profundamente complacido cuando dos de los tentáculos de Stiles comenzaron a tocarlo de inmediato. La punta de uno exploraba las escamas de su cola, mientras que la otra envolvía su cintura desde atrás y se enroscaba alrededor de su costado para descansar también sobre su pecho. Ya podía sentir la forma en que las ventosas de Stiles le marcaban la piel y se pavoneó ante la evidencia de que su pareja lo había elegido.

—Todo esto es muy dulce—interrumpió John de repente, sonando exasperado, enojado y cariñoso. Peter tenía la sensación de que la mezcla de emociones era habitual alrededor de Stiles—, pero eso sigue siendo algo increíblemente estúpido, Stiles. No tengo palabras para expresar lo estúpido que ha sido. ¡Podría haberte sucedido cualquier cosa y probablemente ni siquiera hubiéramos podido encontrar el cuerpo!—Stiles se estremeció ante eso y Peter no pudo evitar atraer al octariano protectoramente hacia su lado—. No me puedes hacer eso, chico—dijo John, sonando de repente agotado—. No puedes.

—Lo siento, papá—dijo Stiles suavemente.

—Lo sé, pero eso no arregla nada. Y eso por no hablar de este... este... ¡esto!—agregó John, haciendo un gesto hacia donde Peter y Stiles estaban conectados—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Estamos cortejándonos—respondió Peter con suavidad, deteniendo el intento de Stiles de responder. Por la forma en que se había puesto rígido contra él, tenía la sensación de que lo que fuera que Stiles iba a decir no sería útil—, pero creo que cualquier discusión sobre eso puede esperar hasta que mi pareja-

—¡Aún no estáis emparejados!

—Detalles—replicó Peter, descartando la preocupación—. Lo que quiero decir es que Stiles está herido y cualquier discusión sobre nuestro cortejo puede esperar hasta que haya sido atendido. Deaton debería haber terminado con su brebaje a estas alturas—murmuró Peter, girando la cabeza para pronunciar las palabras contra la sien de Stiles—. ¿Me dejarás atenderte?

El sonrojo que adornó las mejillas de Stiles era a la vez adorable y delicioso, y Peter no tuvo más remedio que besar esa piel rosada.

—Eso suena bien. Genial. Sí, hagamos eso. Oye, papá, por divertido que haya sido esto, voy a dejar que mi pareja-

—No estáis-

—¿Por qué todos están tan preocupados por las formalidades?—se quejó Stiles, con su carnoso labio inferior haciendo un mohín—. Hicimos el primer paso del cortejo, que en realidad era el mismo, lo cual es agradable, porque no hemos hablado de las diferencias entre cómo mi gente corteja y cómo lo hacen los sirénidos—dijo, parpadeando al darse cuenta—. Peter, ¿por qué no hemos hablado de eso?

—Porque ayer me desperté y encontré peces esperándome frente a mi puerta—le recordó al joven, riéndose mientras un rubor aún más oscuro le bañaba la cara—. Solo habíamos hablado una vez. Tenía la intención de esperar un poco más antes de ofrecerte una muestra de mis intenciones. Tú te me adelantaste, cariño.

—Oh. Cierto.

Cuando Peter miró a John, parecía absolutamente resignado, incluso con una mano cubriéndose los ojos.

—Stiles—dijo John en un suspiro antes de mirar a ambos—, debería encerrarte en tu habitación hasta que nos vayamos, pero tan solo encontrarías la forma de escaparte y encontrar a Peter a pesar de eso, así que vale, ve. Tenéis mi bendición. Solo trata de no saltarte ningún paso del cortejo, por favor, por mi bien. Ah, y espero que vengas a quedarte pronto con mi tribu, Peter. No os dejaré emparejaros hasta que eso suceda.

—Por supuesto. Había planeado hacer justo eso.

—Bien. Ahora ve a cuidar de mi hijo.

—Sí, señor.

Peter ignoró la conmoción que estaba comenzando mientras más y más sirénidos se enteraban de lo que había sucedido. Pasó rápidamente junto a Talia sin decir una palabra, guiando a Stiles con una mano firme pero amable en la parte baja de su espalda. Para cuando se acercaron a la habitación de Peter, Stiles comenzaba a sentir claramente el dolor. Sin embargo, el octariano no dijo una palabra al respecto, prefirió morderse el labio inferior hasta que se puso blanco y Peter comenzó a temer que se lo abriera. Los tentáculos sobre Peter también se estaban apretando y estaba seguro de que le quedarían moratones oscuros por las ventosas de Stiles. Si bien no se oponía a ese resultado, no estaba satisfecho con la causa tras ello.

—¿Tan solo te has lesionado la espalda?—preguntó Peter, incapaz de evitar lo brusco que sonaba.

—Sí—Stiles lo miró cuando entraron en la habitación de Peter, viéndose realmente inseguro por primera vez, que Peter pudiera recordar—. Estás enfadado conmigo, ¿verdad? No era mi intención preocuparos ni a ti ni a mi padre, lo juro. Pretendía regresar antes de que nadie se diera cuenta de que me había ido. No es que eso lo mejore, probablemente, pero no pensé que llevara tanto tiempo. Y tampoco estaba intentando encontrar una criatura del abismo, precisamente, tan solo... sucedió. Creo que estaba herido o era muy joven o algo así porque se movía realmente lento y era bastante torpe. Creí que iba a morir cuando accidentalmente me encontré con él—admitió, encogiéndose ante el sonido herido que escapó de la garganta de Peter. Sin embargo, siguió hablando, incluso mientras se recostaba boca abajo en la cama de Peter—. ¡Quiero decir! ¿Esperaba poder huir? Sí, iba a escapar, definitivamente. No es que simplemente me lanzara ni nada. Nop. Yo no.

—¿Stiles?

—¿Sí?

—Esto no está ayudando.

—Oh. ¿Lo siento?

La llegada de Erica los interrumpió y les entregó el bálsamo que Deaton había preparado. Se fue con un guiño lascivo, lo que hizo que Peter pusiera los ojos en blanco. Acurrucándose en la cama al lado de Stiles, suavemente lavó el icor que manchaba la piel de su pareja antes de comenzar a aplicar la creación de Deaton sobre las ronchas. Stiles no tomó la aplicación de una manera calmada y estoica, el idiota gimió y se quejó todo el tiempo. Hizo que cuidarlo fuera menos agradable e íntimo, y Peter realmente estuvo cerca de estrangularlo antes del final.

La forma en que Peter permaneció completamente embelesado a pesar de eso hablaba de lo maravillosa que era su pareja.

Después de quitarse la armadura –la limpiaría y la puliría más tarde–, Peter se unió a Stiles en la cama. No era estrictamente apropiado, pero se estaban cortejando y, teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos del día, Peter estaba bastante seguro de que se emparejarían más pronto que tarde y que nadie podría detener su unión. No cuando hacían tan buena pareja y no cuando solidificaría los lazos entre sus dos pueblos. Además, Peter tenía la sensación de que a John le costaría mucho encontrar a alguien tan dispuesto y ansioso por quitarle a Stiles de las manos.

Stiles se retorció y se contoneó y parloteó durante una ridícula cantidad de tiempo antes de que Peter resoplara y arrastrara al idiota más cerca. Entonces ambos se esforzaron por encontrar una posición cómoda, lo que solo resultó más difícil por la forma en que la única opción de Stiles era quedarse boca abajo. Finalmente –por fin– se acomodaron con Peter boca arriba y Stiles cubriéndolo a medias. Se sentía como si tuviera tentáculos por todas partes, envueltos alrededor de su cola, torso y uno de sus brazos. No podía abrazar a Stiles por temor a perturbar sus heridas y el ungüento que trabajaba para curarlas, lo que significaba que los dos se quedaron tumbados en una posición bastante incómoda durante demasiado tiempo. La cara de Stiles estaba presionada contra el costado de su cuello, donde probablemente comenzaría a babear y ya estaba roncando. Tenía demasiado calor, estaba demasiado aprisionado y demasiado consciente de Stiles como para quedarse dormido con su habitual facilidad.

Peter estaba seguro de que nunca se había sentido más contento en toda su vida.

 


End file.
